Rockafeller Skank
|game = |year = 1998 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 52 |audio = |nowc = Rockafeller |perf = Jérémy Paquet }}"Rockafeller Skank" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. At the beginning, he is wearing a hot pink baseball cap, blue headphones and blue sunglasses. He is also wearing a purple shirt with a record on it, green cargo pants, and pink and blue sneakers. His outfit cycles through random colors throughout the routine. Background Just Dance 2 The background has studio-like sound mixers, blue spotlights, and blue volume lines. Remake In the remake, the lights are slightly more luminous and the floor is more reflective. Gold Move There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Circle your right arm up in the air four times. Rockafeller gm 1.png|Gold Move Rockafeller gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rockafeller Skank ''appears in following Mashups: *Jamaican Dance'' *''Pump It'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Trivia * Rockafeller Skank is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim in the series. ** However, this is the only Fatboy Slim song that is not a remix. ** This is his third song in , making him the first artist in the series to have three songs on the same game. * There is a screenshot that shows three Beta elements; the lights in the background were brighter and there is a beta pictogram. The dancer is also in a slightly different pose. * The short version starts in the middle of the song, rather than at the start. ** This is also the case with Proud Mary. * During the middle part, the beat triangle slows dramatically and even stops beating for a few seconds. ** This is the only song in the series where this happens. * During the loud part of the song, the background lines reach the top and turn red. ** This happens a little later than when this moment starts. Gallery Game Files RockafellaSkank cover jd2.png|''Rockafeller Skank'' rockafeller.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Rockafeller jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Rockafeller jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Rockafeller beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Rockafeller beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar rockafeller pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rockafeller jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2 gameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements rockafeller beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rockafeller beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 rockafeller beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Beta gameplay (brighter lights and an unused pictogram) Others rockafeller background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Rockafeller Skank by Fatboy Slim Official Video Gameplays Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 Extractions Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Rockafeller Skank Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs